


Secrets

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Fairytales
Genre: 100-1000 Words, F/M, Future Tense, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-14
Updated: 2004-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has many secrets, and even though you will uncover one of his secrets, you'll never discover the <i>right</i> one.  A retelling of Bluebeard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in second person future tense.

He will have to go on a business trip unexpectedly and urgently, and he will give you all the keys to the house, even the one to the door tucked into that little alcove off of the main hall. He will tell you that what lies in that room is the secret to his heart, and you will ask to see it because you are his wife. He will tell you that you can't open it no matter what, and when he will not relent, you will reassure him that you won't go against his wishes.

You will spend much time studying the key, a simple bronze object like any other of its kind except the keyhole is in the shape of a heart instead of the usual circle, and you will trace your fingers around the heart, wondering what it means.

You will really try to adhere to your husband's wishes. You will take the key off of the ring of keys and put it on your nightstand, and you will often touch it or stare at it or hold it, but you will not use it. At least, not for exactly two days.

Your sleep will be uneasy, and your dreams will be haunted with visions of that key. On the third day, your curiosity will overtake your common sense, and you will take the key in your hand and walk down to the door of that little room. You will tell yourself that you will only take a peek, that he will never know.

You will open the door quietly, and you will slip in just as silently. When your eyes adjust to the darkness, you will see the bodies of your husband's previous wives leaning against the bloody walls and lying upon the blood-stained floors, and the chilling sight will cause you to drop the key. It will land in a puddle of blood.

You will finally come to your senses, and you will pick up the key and use it to lock the door before hurrying back upstairs. You will find the key stained with the blood of his dead wives when you try to put it back onto the ring, and you will try to wash the key clean to no avail because everytime you wash one side clean, the other side will be blood-splattered again.

You will give up after several hours, and you will weep for yourself and the future you gave up because you know that your curiosity will ensure that you will end up just like his other wives. You will hate and fear him, but you will hate yourself even more.

He will arrive back home the next day, and when he asks you for his keys, you will give them to him, knowing your fate. You will not know that you will be spared, and you will never know that he loved you.

04.01.14


End file.
